Tainted
by GinnyMalfoy2211
Summary: Ginny's soul was tainted by Tom Riddle in more ways than one. May become a twoshot or threeshot


The residents of Grimmauld Place and members of The Order of The Phoenix were merrily eating dinner in the dusty kitchen whilst Molly Weasley bustled about the table. Arthur tugged at her arm, trying to get her to sit and eat but Molly just ignored him, muttering unintelligible things. The meal still had somber undertones as Harry stared moodily at his plate while Ron and Hermione tried to talk to him, desperately trying to redeem themselves for not sending letters.

Ginny Weasley sat alone staring at her plate as well, though no one tried to talk to her. Tonks had long since given up morphing pigs noses and imitating Snape to make her laugh and decided to instead stare dreamily at Remus as he laughed with Sirius about their school days.

A crack and a scream pierced through the air and as Ginny turned, wand out, she was greeted with her father's dead corpse, laying with blank eyes to the ceiling. Almost everyone froze in shock and Ginny turned to look at her real, alive father, who was also horrified.

Ginny was the first to react, grabbing her mum's arm and switched places with her and there was another crack and Dumbledore, who had been watching with no expression, gasped. Ginny was facing away from the boggart but everyone was looking behind her with either shock, horror or confusion.

Just as she was going to turn, a long, thin arm slid around her waist and Ginny felt her body pressed into one that was tall and slender. A cold finger moved her hair to the side and Ginny, who had been tense and frozen, tilted her head into the almost familiar gesture that she remembered.

Most at the table had drew their wands, not knowing what was going on but by Dumbledore's reaction, knew it was bad. With Ginny's neck exposed, the Boggart began to pepper it with kisses and when it whispered in her ear, Ginny had snapped out of it.

"Ginevra," the voice had said and Ginny would recognize it anywhere since she had been having nightmares about it nearly everyday.

She ripped the arm off her waist and ducked away from his soft, cold kisses. Tom Riddle, immaculate as ever, stood in his ironed and pressed Slytherin robes, not one hair out of place. He stood smirking at her and no one else, not even Dumbledore.

"What? Don't you love me anymore? Come on, Ginevra, I don't bite," Tom stepped closer to her but Ginny stepped back. This angered him as he stepped forward and grabbed her wrist tightly. Ginny refused to show pain but tried nonetheless to get her arm out of his tightening grasp.

"Don't be like that, my love. We are perfect for each other, after all I know all your secrets." Tom stepped even closer, smiling darkly. Ginny looked around but no one was helping, they were watching in morbid fascination. Ginny first looked at Dumbledore, however, his brow was furrowed in curiosity as he took in Tom's comments. She then looked towards Harry but he was looking at no one but Tom, being held down at each arm by Ron and Hermione. Finally, she caught the eye of Remus who nodded encouragingly and mouthed, 'Riddikulus'.

Ginny ripped herself away and said with shaky words, "Riddikulus," only to have her wand slapped away as though a toy. She straightened obviously realising no one was going to help and put on a facade of confidence.

"Perfect for each other, there's no way in Tartarus that I would ever touch filth like you," Ginny snarled.

Tom smiled softly, almost condescendingly, like Ginny didn't know what she was saying.

"I meant what I said, you could be my partner in everything, " Tom once again stepped closer and Ginny stepped back, bumping her frozen mum.

"Piss off," was all she said back but he kept walking closer.

"My dark lady." Three feet away.

"My lover." Two feet away.

"My queen." One foot away.

"Mine." Their faces were half an inch away from each other and Tom smirked.

"Dear Tom, I don't know what to do! I keep waking up, not knowing where I was or what I was doing. Ron keeps ignoring me for his stupid girlfriend and boy wonder. I feel so alone and no one else understands me like you do." He recited by heart and this snapped Ginny into action.

"Dear Ginevra, I hate everyone at my orphanage, the carers think i'm a freak and all the kids hate me. I don't know why Dippet and Dumbledore never let me stay the summer too, I've told them how much I hate it. I feel like I only have you." Ginny sneered, almost identical to Draco Malfoy.

Tom grabbed her throat and kissed her hard. Ginny tasted blood and couldn't breathe as she thrashed wildly. He pulled away with an ugly look.

"You're mine and you will not speak to me like that, you little-" Tom was cut off by a punch to the face. He looked up in fury, only to meet a wand.

"Reducto," and then there was nothing. Ginny turned, tears in her eyes, to Dumbledore.

"Why did you wait so long," Ginny roared at Dumbledore.

"Ginevra," Dumbledore said in a serious tone, "how much do you know about Tom Riddle?"

"IT HAS BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE THE CHAMBER AND YOU ASK ME NOW! I NEARLY DIED BUT YOU ALL CONVENIENTLY FORGOT AND CARRIED ON WITH YOUR LIVES BUT I COULDN'T!"

"Ginevra," was said again, in a uncharacteristicly hard voice, by Dumbledore.

"Oh, fuck off."

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE HEADMASTER LIKE THAT! YOU WILL TELL HIM THE NATURE OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS THING YOU CALL TOM OR ELSE!" Molly was red in the face, arms flailing but Ginny just stared blankly at a wall.

"I knew it," said Harry and Molly stopped.

"The way he spoke of you in the chamber was almost fond instead of mocking." Harry's face was confused.

"Believe it or not, my writing in the diary was just as equal as what he wrote to me. I know more about him than you ever will. You know he wasn't going to kill me," Dumbledore looked in surprise.

"He was going to let everyone believe i was dead and then keep me, as though i were a pet." Ginny's voice became hard.

"I knew the diary was bad news by March but a spell was put on me to stop me talking. After he would frequently pop out the diary. Before that he taught me all sorts, spells, even French. He would talk about his plans to rule the Wizarding World with me by his side. He would say he loved me and force kisses. I was 11 and didn't know what to do. I don't know if the present Voldemort remembers this but if he does, I'm fucked."

For once Ginny had all eyes on her, until an incredulous voice broke through the mutterings.

"You snogged You-Know-Who."

Ginny shrugged but internally her heart was beating fast. She walked out the room and went to bed. 'A bit anticlimactic' she thought.

She turned to her side, ignoring the tears running down her face and drifted off.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly. The girl had a connection with Riddle and he had to know why. 'For the greater good' he thought determinedly before his twinkle returned and dinner was eaten in silence.

TBC (maybe)

 _ **Also this scene with the boggart isnt more than two minutes but to Ginny it obviously seems longer.)**_


End file.
